STG Investigative Report : Jason Delacor
by LogicalPremise
Summary: An in-depth STG Analysis of the Iron Man, Jason Delacor. Covers history, tactics, and abilities. Part of my Mass Effect AU


**A/N:** _As promised, Jason Delacor. Sad emo bastard.  
_

* * *

 **-STG – STG – STG-**

STG Report on Spectre Jason Delacor

Junior Agent Maritha to the STG Master

As requested, I've put together an initial briefing document covering everything we currently know regarding the only surviving human Spectre, Jason Delacor, the so-called "Iron Man".

I'd like to interject here that his legendary bad luck was not demonstrated during my observations, but it has been measured and stands at a full six standard deviations from expected norms – clearly, something is going on, even if I have no theories to proffer as to why.

Delacor's battle record is immaculate, but his early personal history is spotty at best, and his military records are confusing, littered with both staggeringly unlikely bouts of bad luck and deft and clever political maneuvering. His tendency to be seen as a totem of fatal accidents is perhaps his one clear weakness, although it should be noted that such bad luck does not make facing him in combat any easier.

As with all reports, by necessity, this document is not all inclusive with details, but instead provides high-order information that can be queried in depth at a later time. Much of what Delacor's career covers is surprisingly well classified, even _before_ he became a Spectre. How much of this stems from what he must have seen on Akuze and other Alliance cover-ops remains to be answered.

This file is classified Dashan-Black as with all Spectre reports and is the fifty-ninth file of this designation, and the second iteration of the file.

* * *

 **Caution : Read FIRST:**

As usual, most if not all information on is based on four sources: existing historical accounts records, eye-witness accounts, extranet information, and accumulated scans and examinations. Under no circumstances can this file be assumed complete, and as always assume that this file is a _baseline_ of his abilities, not a comprehensive coverage.

Delacor has a history of keeping tricks up his sleeve – keep this in mind.

Delacor is well known for three traits all agents should take very careful note of – completely superhuman resistance to pain, trauma, and shock being the first. The second is his extremely skilled rapid planning adjustments in the face of unexpected attackers. The final one is his multifaceted skill set, unusual for both an Alliance officer and a Spectre, which includes info-war, piloting, engineering, and political skills.

Delacor is a polished speaker, if somewhat passive.

Agents who expect Delacor to be the same as most Alliance dullards will usually be found dead in short order. The man's terrible bad luck does _**not**_ , it must be again noted, extend to his own survival.

* * *

 **-STG – STG – STG-**

 **SIR JASON DELACOR, KoG**

* * *

 **Overview:**

 _Formal Titles_ : Junior Agent of the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, Knight Protector of the Knights of Grace, brevet Commodore of Special Task Force KRAKEN / Battlegroup CHIRON

 _Nicknames_ : The Iron Man, Old Broken Mirror, Black Cat Delly

 _Race_ : Human (heavy bionic/cybernetic reconstruction, partial conversion)

 _Age and sex_ : 39, male. One child, deceased.

 _Wealth:_ Difficult to pin down. Delacor comes from poverty, but has over time amassed a great deal of potential wealth in a very carefully curated stock portfolio, including several handsome investments in various aerospace and biological research firms linked to Cerberus. Estimates are between two to three million credits.

Delacor lives a rather spartan lifestyle, with very modest apartments on Mindoir and a smaller apartment on Arcturus.

 _Psychological Summary_ : Tends to fall into the Defender / Bulwark quadrant of Combative personalities, based on current observations. Priorities include physical power and fitness, appearance, the ideal of being able to resist and endure, and a fatalistic outlook on life. Due to multiple losses in his life, Delacor would appear to be somewhat psychologically fragile, but given that everyone he cares for is dead, it is difficult to ascertain what might trigger any further damage.

Notably, Delacor's legendary toughness and near-miraculous ability to survive anything has made him almost fearless in the face of even completely overwhelming odds or "sure death" situations.

 _Military Summary_ : Trained originally as a marine sniper, Delacor made the shift to space-based marine units early in his career. Unlike most marine officers, he qualified for space-side duty as soon as he could, and his career has a tendency to careen back and forth between ground and space commands.

Delacor is still considered an excellent sniper and is the holder of the N4 sniper master flash, making him possibly the best human sniper since the death of Michael Saracino. Delacor is also very heavily cross-trained in both combat engineering tactics and armor piloting. He has qualifications in as a light ship space pilot, fighter pilot, battle-suit and MRCV pilot, and DACT training.

 _Education:_ Early educational efforts were interrupted by the Mindoir massacre, but he was provided a full scholarship to Southern American University in the Austin/Houston arcology and graduated with a degree in solar engineering. He has obtained additional degrees in electrical and optronic engineering and in physics. Standard Alliance officer training.

 _Employment_ : Alliance Captain and Council Spectre.

 _Significant Family_ : None. All relatives and relations are dead, as are both female humans he was involved with. He is not currently believed to have any people emotionally close to him.

 _Overall Threat Rating:_ Black-Collapse Two. Jokes about meteor strikes or freak black holes are not going to change this.

* * *

 **Historical Notes:**

Delacor is an unfortunate human being. Born on Mindoir, he was a young child when the Fist of Khar'Shan struck the planet during the First Raid, and would have been killed if not for the heroics of Preston Kyle.

Even with the batarians driven off, his home was destroyed and all of his family killed in the fighting. As with many other Mindoir orphans, he was 'adopted' into the Systems Alliance military and sent to a boarding school to learn how to be a proper Alliance soldier. Delacor put on a great amount of muscle mass at this facility before heading to university upon graduation.

Delacor originally intended to go into solar engineering, but was instead brought into the Alliance military as a regular marine. His career from this point reads like a joke of some kind – his first training command was nearly wiped out by an earthquake, his second full deployment ended up taking ninety two percent casualties due to a volcanic eruption, and his unit was nearly destroyed by thresher maws on Akuze.

A long list of more unfortunate accidents – the death of not one but two sexual partners, the death of most of his extended family in a freak reactor failure, and of his mentor General Adams – left Delacor bitter and often cold.

Despite this, his military record stands out, especially his skills at sniping and small unit tactics. Delacor was repeatedly decorated for honor and bravery in the fighting against the Batarian Hegemony and was a little-known but critical aspect of the landing to reclaim Elysium, personally killing the First of Khar'shan, Ugahth Baraktor, in a sniping duel.

Recycled multiple times into various units, Delacor acquired a reputation for shrugging off wounds and blasts that would kill or at least cripple other marines, and a skill with combat engineering that made him a natural at defensive combat.

He was processed through N-series marine training rapidly, standing out for his sniping skills and his command of terrain, small units, ambush tactics, and field defensive engineering. He was rapidly promoted, eventually reaching the rank of Naval Captain with an effective marine rank of colonel.

He was eventually given command of several defensive units, ending up with the Fifth Infantry of the Mindoir First, which he commanded until elevated to Spectre and placed in command of Battlegroup Chiron.

A casual glance through his history does not give a good understanding of his combat abilities, but units under his command suffered thirty-seven percent fewer casualties than most other mainline Alliance infantry units. He has never lost a single battle and is extremely focused on following the military rules of combat.

* * *

 **Motivations:**

Unlike most high military officers, Delacor's early motivations were crystal clear. He desired high rank, influence, and power – the goals to which he planned to put these to are murky, however.

Delacor has seemingly abandoned most of the goals earlier in his life, now seemingly focused on living long enough to retire and make use of the influence he has built up over the years. His elevation to Spectre derailed this and his current outlook is unknown.

Projections based on his public statements would seem to imply he has shifted in recent years to an outlook quite similar to that of the political group Terra Firma. Combined with the political power he has amassed, this is somewhat troubling.

* * *

 **Organizations and Affiliations:**

Aside from the Alliance military, Delacor was entangled on some level with Cerberus. His association with them seems to have come in the fallout of the death of General Adams, where he was assigned to work under the known Cerberus-affiliated Generals Petrovsky and Florez.

Delacor is also a member of the Solian Engineering Group, a somewhat radical group of human scientists and engineers who feel dependency on asari technology is crippling human innovation.

* * *

 **Tactics:**

Unlike most Marine officers, Delacor does not appear to embrace only one aspect of warfare, but has a tendency to reject conventional combined arms approaches. His focus is often on the use of disparate unit types to project areas of control onto a battlefield, such as armor units and gunships, while using infantry to act as an 'anvil'.

Please note the above is not an absolute. Delacor is a _master_ at improvisation and often inspires his subordinates to do the same, making him a difficult opponent to predict, much less preempt.

Delacor is a firm believer that bravery and 'grit' are the only things that matter in combat – he is particularly hostile to the Ahern Doctrine's focus on training, pointing out the very high number of well trained personnel who simply could not hold the line when faced with overwhelming odds. Some of this is due to his time in various RIU's, which were expected to 'fight big' and often had to rely on highly unconventional tactics to win.

He has been quoted as stating "if the other side is trained to do X and you do Y, there isn't much value in all of that training in X, is there?"

In ground combat, Delacor relies mostly on his sniping abilities, but care should be taken – unlike most sniper-focused soldiers, Delacor is neither unskilled nor unwilling to engage in short and melee range combat. He suffered terrible injuries in the course of his career and is now a partial conversion cyborg, so the usual pressure tactics against snipers become a liability.

He uses a heavily modified N7 Valiant sniper rifle with a lengthened barrel and additional railing systems for high-powered shots, and due to his cybernetics utilizes a Typhoon LMG as his backup weapon. He has shown a nasty tendency towards multi-part traps and field defenses and usually carries a complete combat engineer's kit and omni-tool setup.

He wears standard N7-Onyx armor for most evolutions, but for heavy combat tends to deploy in either a GREAT-WHITE MBT or an Agamemnon battle-suit, both of which he is a master class pilot in.

* * *

 _Specific Tactical Methods, Ground Combat:_

Long range: Delacor is clearly the most comfortable at long range, be that sniping, fire support from armored vehicles or ground support from a fighter. His sniping abilities should not be underestimated, as he has executed kill shots well in excess of two kilometers multiple times even in heavy combat.

Delacor appears to either be incapable of range management or (more likely) does not care, although he will ring any sniper position he takes up with very heavy anti-infantry traps. Enemies who close range rapidly will be met with disabling or crippling sniper fire if at all possible.

Enemies stupid enough to remain at long range will be slowly and carefully sniped to pieces. Delacor disdains modern 'chip' tactics and is a very old-school follower of sniping to take down officers and inflict morale damage, using one-shot-one-kill tactics.

Medium range:

At medium range, Delacor switches to a combination of heavy burst-fire from his Typhoon and increasingly sophisticated and complex info-war attacks on suit systems, weapons, and other vulnerable gear. Given his love of explosive ammo types, cover against the bursts should be as heavy as possible, as he has shot completely through light cover in the past to kill targets.

Enemies who continue to close to short range will often have to traverse a completely murderous gauntlet of fire while dealing with multiple hack attempts. To add to this, Delacor will often deploy missile drones to further confuse and lock up enemies and attempt to kill them with direct, heavy fire.

Short range:

At short and melee ranges, if Delacor has time to prepare a field of battle, enemies will no doubt trip several deadly traps, omni-mines or other defensive works. Delacor also usually fires with a spotter, who is equipped with short-range specialty weapons such as plasma throwers, to give him time to shift tactics.

Delacor usually fights at close range with a shotgun, another modified N7 style weapon. This weapon is usually configured for rapid-fire solid slug usage, to stun enemies with impact shot and crack armor.

If pressed in melee, be advised Delacor is large and strong for a human with with cybernetic enhancement and is a very talented omni-blade fighter.

Warning Advisory:

Many enemies of the Iron Man have presumed his toughness is a myth. Delacor has survived, among other things, a direct hit from a lance cannon, a direct hit from a graal spike thrower at point blank range, _three orbital bombardments,_ and odds that would give pause to a Palavanus. Aside from a headshot from a Manur sniper rifle, no STG weapons can guarantee a confirmed kill on Delacor – do not engage in single combat!

* * *

 **Physical Abilities:**

Delacor is in the prime of human life, and even among his kind is tall (well over two meters) and heavily built. A dedicated focus on physical strength and toughness is only made more severe by his cybernetics, which include the entire left arm, both legs, and part of the right shoulder, the spine, parts of the rib-cage, and sub-dermal plating on the torso and back.

Delacor is not a 'speed' fighter and can be outrun or outmaneuvered. That being said, he is not a pure 'power' fighter either, as he can certainly move faster than most humans due to his legs, and maintain a high run speed for hours.

Delacor's senses are not enhanced, and while his battle awareness is good, it is hardly equal to salarian alertness and reaction times.

* * *

 **Mental and Psychological Notes:**

Delacor's intelligence is measured as 133 on the asari/human scale – well above average, although hardly genius. Intellectually he is a systems-oriented thinker who prefers clear rules, logical methods, rational beliefs, and distrusts emotions and 'morality'. He has a tendency towards somewhat linear thinking, but unlike most who have this trait, he is aware of it and will on occasional deliberately pick something unusual to throw off enemies.

Given the amount of trauma the man has endured, he should by all rights be a psychological wreck. Indeed, there are multiple instances where he has broken down in public, and he's been remanded to psychological over watch sixteen times. However, in recent years he has seemingly grown so cold that this has no real effect on his combat performance.

His psychological stated is noted as 'nominal' in Alliance records – given that he's already lost pretty much everything in his life _but_ his life, further psychological attack is unlikely to be successful.

Delacor has almost no sense of empathy, especially towards most aliens. His sense of respect is only applied on a personal level – he has a noted apathy towards krogan and turians, but will still speak to them politely and without rancor.

Delacor has a noted subservience to authority figures, and is equally demanding of such from his own subordinates. Given that the human military likes to pair him with somewhat maverick subordinates, he often comes into conflict with his support staff.

* * *

 **Notable Allies:**

Delacor often seems to generate either pity or scorn from other military figures. This has, alongside the losses he's endured, made him something of a pariah in high military circles in the Alliance. While he seems to be well liked by the Addison Administration and High Admiral Branson, he has noted friction with ALL of the rest of the fleet Admirals, noted antipathy towards the Bureau of Personnel, and an ongoing distaste of the majority of the Alliance Blue political party.

His only remaining living patron would seem to be High Admiral Branson, given the deaths of Florez and presumably Petrovsky in the fall of Cerberus. (Then again, given the Illusive Man's survival...)

* * *

 **Political and Social Notes:**

A rarity among most officers, Delacor is very highly involved in politics, both as a donor and a participant. He has organized several fund-raising groups and his only criminal violation was using violence at a protest countering Blue Stars No More. He is a frequent speaker for both Terra Firma and other anti-alien, pro-military groups, and constantly advocates the conquest of the batarians and to try the Emperor for war crimes.

Other than this advocacy, Delacor is curiously neutral on most human political issues. He does not seem to care much for the Court of Corporations, but has not spoken out against them either.

Delacor has made strong statements about the lack of heavy engineering education in human society and the corruptible influence of asari 'black-box' technology, something that has many human firms who rely on such angry at him.

* * *

 **-STG – STG – STG-**

 **Warnings:**

The following advisories are considered mandatory reading.

 **Long Range Combat is not recommended:** Very few beings have the sniping instincts and skills Delacor has demonstrated. While his combat impact is hardly on the level of the top-line of combatants, his sniping skills can and have neutralized very strong enemies before. Given his info-war and engineering skills, if he is given enough time to dig in and prepare a sniping position, getting him out of it may require very heavy direct assault or even air support.


End file.
